New Life
by Freeba
Summary: A little story about a girl named Rose that moves to a town named Forks, Washington and has some crazy adventures with a boy named Michael Forks.
1. New Town, New Friends, New Boy?

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:"j\.d\."; panose-1:0 0 4 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (I wish I did) all the glory goes to Stephenie Meyer who I praise.

Chapter 1: New Town, New Friends, New Boy?????????

"Wake up!" Rose's mother yelled up the stairs. "You'll be late for school."

Rosemarie Epson flung herself out of bed and ran downstairs.

When she reached the kitchen her mother already had breakfast laid out for her.

Strawberry pancakes, milk and an apple all her favorites laid on the table.

She looked at her mom and wondered how she could have moved to this city

in Washington of all places. Rose's family had just moved from New York to the very

small Forks, Washington. Not that she was really complaining as that is were her favorite book

Twilight takes place; it's just that she really expected to finish her senior year

at home in Manhattan with her best friends. Why her parents couldn't wait till she

graduated was beyond her. Her father was a doctor that had landed a job here

and her mom begged him to take it. Renee, her mom, wanted to move

someplace small where everyone knew each other and she could have some nature

time. Not the crazy Manhattan tourists and loud noises at night.

"Thanks mom for the food. I really needed to eat something before school," Rose said to her mother.

Renee smiled. She was nothing like her youngest daughter in any way.

She has an oval face that is a perfect shade of cream, amazing blue

eyes that sparkle and has long luxurious wavy red hair. Renee stands full

height at five foot nine, the only thing she seems to share with Rose.

Rose was pretty girl herself, but is the opposite of her mom. She has a

heart shaped face, sorta straight but sorta wavy dark almost black brown hair,

brown eyes and almost a translucent olive complexion. She was grateful that

she came from a height friendly family. Everyone was tall in her family.

Even some of the women were six feet tall. Rose hoped that she

would never reach that height but stay her wonderful five nine like her mom.

Just as she was leaving to go to her room and change a handsome blonde haired

brown eyed man walked in. He stood at six four and kissed Renee and then kissed

Rose on the forehead. He sat at the table and ate the food that was placed by his

wife in front of him.

"Thanks sweetie. Looks great," Richard thanked his wife and read the morning paper.

"Rose are you excited for a new school."

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"I guess that's a no then."

"Amazing dad you know me."

Rose ran up the stairs and slammed her door. She sighed and went to her closet.

She smiled as she pulled out her favorite pair of skinny jeans, the dark blue ones

that hugged every part of her leg and fit her perfectly. Then she pulled out a

purple short sleeved blouse with ruffles and took out her white cardigan. She put

them on and then pulled on her purple converse chucks that looked like they

were never taken off.

She grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. Just then a red headed boy

came out his room and followed her down the stairs.

"Hey sis. Am I hitching a ride with you today?" her brother Tyler asked hopefully.

"Yea you can. But only on one condition you learn to start driving yourself

places. I am not your personal chauffer," Rose told him.

"Okay, okay. I'm just really scared to drive that jag you know?"

"I drive a Volvo. A jag is not that bad."

"You know. I think I'm gonna drive myself today and the rest of the year."

"Good. See you at school."

Rose got into her silver Volvo and for once she was happy that she lived here.

She had told her father that she wanted the car for her birthday and shockingly

had bought it for her last year. Edward Cullen, her favorite Twilight character

drove one and now she had one in the same little town that he lives in.

She followed her brother out of the driveway and headed for strategically named

Forks High School. She parked next to a beautiful red Ferrari and realized that her

wouldn't stand out as much as it did back home in New York. She saw her brother

park across from her and get out of the car.

"So how did the jag go?" she asked him.

"Actually you were right. The car was perfect. Remind me to thank dad."

"Lets go get our schedules."

"Cool."

They both walked to the office and asked the lady behind the counter

for their schedules. The lady was named Margaret and handed them the

schedules. Rose knew that her brother would have different classes

since he was a sophomore and she a senior.

Rose's first class was Trigonometry. Great she thought. I hate math and I get

it first. Wonderful. She made her way to the building where the math class was

held. She braved the on coming rain and dashed inside.

She walked into Mr. Brooks's class and everyone looked up at her. Nice

that's not embarrassing at all. She took a quick glance around the room and

saw that the only seat was next to a boy that had dark brown and brown eyes.

He caught her eyes and she looked away really fast.

"Yes can I help you? Miss...." Mr. Brooks asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Epson. Rose," she quickly blurted out.

"That's right. Your the new girl. Well you came in October so you didn't miss much,"

he said to her kindly. "You may have a seat next to Mr. Forks. Michael please move your bag

so Rose could sit." Michael did. "Thank you."

"Thanks," Rose said as she walked to her new seat.

She sat and looked over at Michael. He was really cute. Oh why did this have to be

just like Twilight, except that Bella and Edward were in Biology the first time

they met not Trig. And hopefully Michael was not a vampire. Just a normal really cute

human boy that didn't drink blood. Michael stopped writing and looked over at Rose.

He smiled, this was gonna be a good year.

It felt as time went by and soon enough the bell rang. Rose left the classroom and as she

reached the door she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face

with Michael.

"Hi. I'm Michael. But you already knew that. Would it be okay if I saw your

schedule?"

"Um okay. I guess," Rose said shakily. She pulled out her schedule and handed it over.

Michael beamed. "We have ALL the same classes. That is too weird. Come

I'll walk with you to English."

"Your last name is the same as the town you know that right?"

Mike laughed,"Yeah. I kind of knew that since I knew how to think."

"Oh. Sorry," Rose said sounding stupid. Michael laughed again.

Rose and Michael walked to their next class when a boy with shaggy red hair and blue eyes

came up to them.

"You must be the new girl. Rosemarie right?" he said fast "Um... its Rose actually"

"That's cool I could do that. I'm James by the way," the boy said as he held out his hand.

Rose smiled and shook it.

"See you around," James said as he completely ignored Mike.

"That's great. My best friend just ignored me for a girl," Mike said startled. He ran his

fingers threw his hair and shrugged his shoulders. "Lets just go to class."

"Best friend." Mike nodded. "English here we come," Rose said.

Rose found that she sat next to Mike in every class, and that James had lunch with them and also

Bio. and gym.

When school was over she met our with Tyler and they got into there respective cars and

went home.

"How was your day sweetie?" her mom asked her as she walked into the door.

"Actually it went really well. I met a lot of nice people. Do you know anyone by the name of

Forks?" Rose asked.

"Forks? As in the place that we live in?" her mom asked.

"No not the town. A person, a family. I met a boy named Michael. He has

literally every class with me."

"Oh! Forks. Yes I do recall meeting a woman named Marie Forks earlier today. She

was really nice. Were gonna go out tomorrow and she's gonna take me around town."

"Okay." Rose said as she headed up the stairs to her room.

Rose finished her homework just as her father called her for dinner. Her mom made

steak and french fries. Tyler spoke the whole time about his new friends and how

he is going to hang out with some of them on Saturday. Rose just sat there and ate

her food, finishing, cleaning up and going up to her room and falling asleep an hour later dreaming

about the boy she met that day named Mike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Birthday Wishes and Halloween Dances

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Hi! Hope you liked chapter 1. here's chapter two.

Chapter 2: Birthday Wishes and Halloween Dances

Rose woke up at 4am broken out in a sweat. She glanced at her clock

and sighed. It was the third night in a row that she had dreamed

about Mike and each time the dream got steamier. In this case

she and Mike had gone a little too far for teenagers and the sudden impact

had woken her up. Rose got out of bed and went into the kitchen. She grabbed

a glass and got some water.

"I should not be dreaming about him. Why am I dreaming about him?" she

asked herself worriedly. "I don't even know him that well. We just met! I definitely

should not be dreaming of sleeping with him."

Rose finished her water and went back into her room and lay down in bed. She thought

for a moment and pulled the covers up to her chin and fell back to sleep. Only an hour and

half later she woke up to the sound of her brother knocking on her bedroom door.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. It's time to rise and shine. School starts in literally

like an hour," Tyler said from the other side of the door.

"I'm up, i'm up. Ill be downstairs in like ten minutes," said Rose yawning.

"Okay," Tyler said as he left the door.

Rose stretched and put on black skinny jeans, her pink converse chucks, light pink

t-shirt and a pink zipped hoddie. She was to lazy to do anything to her hair so she

just grabbed the first scrunchie she could find and put her hair in a ponytail. She

then left her room and ran to brush her teeth because she had no time to eat

anything.

"Bye mom, I'm leaving now," Rose called to her mom as she left the house.

When she got out she heard her mom call to her and say bye.

Rose got into her car and drove to school. When she got there the rain came.

"Dam it. The one day I forget my umbrella it rains. Someone up there

must hate me," she mumbled under her breath.

Rose spotted her brothers car as she ran to the school. Flying down the

hallway she made it to Trig just as the bell rang. She sat down and Mike

laughed.

"I see the rain started," Rose glared at him. "Sorry, you must run really

fast. I never would have made it on time. Your lucky Mr. Brooks is not here yet.

He's given many detention slips for lateness to his class."

"I'm a lucky girl I guess. Well....as I'm completely drenched I'm not really

that lucky," Rose said.

Michael laughed again and Rose began to notice that it was really cute how the

way he ran his fingers threw his hair as her did. Rose just smiled back and took

out her notebook.

"O great. My books are wet as well. I knew I should have put a spare

umbrella in the car," Rose said angrily.

"Okay class. I know I'm late but that does not mean that we are not

doing anything today. Aww don't look so mad. It is not written in the bible

that life's fair," Mr. Brooks told the class as he walked in the room.

For the rest of the period Rose just sat there and did the assigned work. When the

bell rang she flew out of the classroom and headed for her next class. English, History

and Bio. all went by fast. Mike stopped Rose just before they got into the cafeteria.

"Could I ask you something?" Mike asked hoping she would say yes.

"You just did, but you may ask another one," Rose answered.

"Witty, real witty. You know about the Halloween dance right?" Rose

thought then nodded. "Great then I was wondering if you would go with me." Mike

asked her in a hopeful manner.

Rose just stared at him. Finally she smiled and said that would be cool.

"I have to warn you though. I'm not the worst dancer, but I'm not

the best either," she warned him.

"That's okay. I don't really dance myself. Should we go in a

couple costume," Mike wondered.

"I still have to think about that. I think we should do separate

things," they were now headed to the table were they sat each day. Today

however Rose noticed a new herd of people she didn't recognize.

"Okay," Mike said as he sat next to a boy that had amazing green eyes

and blonde hair.

"Hi. I'm Chris," the blonde boy said to Rose as she sat down.

"I'm Rose. Nice to meet you."

Rose met new people that day. Meghan a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes who wound our being in her English and gym class, a girl named Kelly who was blonde haired and blue eyed. Rose noticed that Kelly didn't seem to like her that much. She also meta good looking black boy that had shocking green eyes and brown hair. A boy named Eric who turned out that he was born and raised for ten years in Japan had brown hair and brown eyes. Rose also noticed that it seemed that everyone in Forks High School was good looking. She didn't see James but when she looked at the door she saw that familiar red hair coming toward them.

Lunch went on and Rose learned that James was late because he tutored a sophomore

named Tyler Epson in chemistry.

"Did you say Tyler Epson?" Rose asked James.

"Yea. Why?"

"He's my brother. He never mentioned to me that you tutored him."

"I knew that his last name sounded familiar to me. He never told me that

you are his sister though. I wonder why?"

"I don't know either."

Rose got her answer to why she thought that Kelly didn't like her in Government.

Kelly liked Mike. She decided that she was going to sit on the other side of Mike and

ask him to help her when she needed it. She even dropped her pen so he would

pick it up.

"Michael are you going to the dance?" Kelly asked him pushing up against him.

"Yea I am. I'm going with Rose," he told her removing her hand off his shoulder.

Kelly's nostrils flared as she gave Rose a nasty look. "Rose you asked Rose?"

"Yes I did. You have a problem with that?"

"I kind of do Mike. I thought we were more than friends."

"Kelly. You're a senior in high school, aged 17 years old. Get a life and

realize that you're acting like a love sick seventh grader. I am never gonna like

you like that. We are not even close enough to be friends. And besides I thought

that you and Chris were dating?" Michael told her with a slight attitude.

Kelly got up and just moved to a different seat. After she sat down she

turned around at looked at Rose and gave her a nasty look.

Rose sat and just finished coping the notes that Ms. Richards had on the board.

When the bell rang she left the room and reached her locker. Michael showed up

just after.

"I guess you heard everything right? Don't worry Kelly wont do

anything. She to much of a priss to touch anyone."

"She seemed to really like you. She hates me now. What a way

to begin a new town."

"Don't worry. She cant get over the fact that I like you and

will NEVER like her. When's your birthday?" Michael changed the subject.

"October 30."

"Really!? That's so cool!" Mike stated.

"Yep. The day before Halloween."

The bell rang signaling that they had three minutes to get to there next and final

class gym. Gym went surprisingly well despite the fact that Rose got hit with the

soccer ball in the shoulder. Rose left school with an ice pack on her arm in the rain.

She got into the car and thought about what Mike had said about liking her. Did that

mean what she thought and hoped? She thought about the answer as she drove home.

When she got inside her brother was sitting on the couch doing homework.

"How the hell do you get here so fast?" she asked him. "And what is this

thing with James?"

"I leave the building right after the bell. I was gonna tell you but I was

embarrassed."

"Why would you be embarrassed? I would have helped you." Rose told him.

"I know but I wanted someone outside the family."

"I understand." Rose said as she started her homework as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
